Games, Fun and Rose!
by extremedimka
Summary: This is set after Mason died, although before the cabin scene...if that makes sense. BEWARE this is my very first fanfic and will try and update WHENEVER I can! Sorry it's so short, will make the other chapters longer, PROMISE!Please,Please,please comment
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! This is my first ever published fan fiction. Hope you guys like it! Please only constructive criticism as it's only my first one! Thanks! This is set on one of Rose's free weekends!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of the characters, they belong to Richelle Mead.

Sitting in my lonely dorm I began to wonder what I could do. There was torrential rain outside and I was EXTREMELY bored. My music blared in the background making it incredibly hard to think, so hastily I stood up and turned the volume down just a bit. My eyes flicked towards the rack of out dated music briefly before they eventually found them again, I hadn't really thought about buying music since I've been back at the academy, you know busy with training and resisting my feelings for Dimitri. I let out an exasperated sigh, thinking of him always made my heart ache, a longing that will always be there, always there clawing at my emotions wanting to overpower every rule ever made about relationships. God I hate authority. And as if on cue, Dimitri knocked on my door. Don't ask me how I know maybe it's his strong cologne, I dunno.

Opening the door, I repressed the urge to jump on him then and there. His face was stoic and guardian like, something told me that he wasn't just here for the joy of seeing me.

"Hey" My voice sounded really weird. Odd, because it wasn't a couple of seconds ago.

"Umm do you wanna, maybe, do something?" His eyes darted everywhere at once, making sure no one could hear him and I swear he looked almost vulnerable for a few seconds, like a school boy asking out the hottest girl in school. I can't say that I looked any better though, I'm pretty positive that my mouth dropped at least 15 inches before I noticed how much an idiot I looked.

"Sure why not?" I had no idea what so ever to what was going on but as long as Dimitri was there, so was I!

His hand slowly came up into a beckoning movement just before he ran. He ran hard and really fast, I had a tough time keeping up with him.

I was sure he was leading me off to a quiet romantic setting where we could be alone, why he required me to run there and getted drenched I had no idea. Although the direction he was leading me was strange 'cause he was leading me directly towards the...LISSA!

I wasn't going to a romantic getaway with Dimitri. I was going to Lissa's dorm for some random party, sure I was all for parties but when I've been lead to believe I was going somewhere awesome with Dimitri, a party didn't seem like the best thing in the world. Damn it, I was really looking forward to some alone time with Dimitri.

Walking into the crowded dorm, I looked at all the familiar faces. Eddie, Lissa (of course!), Christian, Mia and Adrian. But strangely enough they were all dressed oddly, it looked like I had just walked into a messed up version of Alice in Wonderland...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yea chapters aren't too long...but hey i'm a beginner! ThaNks EVERYONE...(and by "everyone" i mean 3 people...U ROCK!) FOR COMMENTING! TALK BOUT MOTIVATION :P. Please tell everyone! About my story...not that I got 3 Reviews :p.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or any of the characters, they belong to Richelle Mead

Walking in on a freaky version of an Alice in Wonderland Tea Party wasn't the way I wanted to start off the day. Pretty sure no-one wants to see Adrian in a skin tight black corset. Ugh.  
>"Rosy!" Adrian slurred. It was 10 and Adrian had already been drinking. Does that guy ever think what he's doing to his liver? I'm guessing no...why? Because he's Adrian, that's why.<br>"Call me that one more time, see what happens" I answered teasingly but my eyes must've been serious judging by the look on his face. Terror mixed with vodka. Nice.

Feeling the tension in the air, Lissa jumped up making her overly poofed dress bounce. It looked like she was the female equivalent of the mad hatter.  
>"HEY ROSE! WANNA SEE YOUR COSTUME!" Defiantely been drinking. God does noone tell me things anymore!<br>Before I had a chance to answer Lissa stumbled over (almost making a crash landing on her sofa By the way) to me, grabbing my warm hand and leading me over to her gigantic bathroom. All while whispering to me about how she "hand picked" it off the internet.

"Wow" I gasped. The dress was a goth bunny rabbit costume. There was a tight lacy corset, torn bunny rabbit ears, and an excrutiatingly short skirt, the corset matched the thigh length lace tipped stockings...of course all of it was black.  
>"Isn't it preeetty?" I was begining to question Lissa's insanity...and welfare. "COME ON! LETS SEE HOW STUNNING IT LOOKS ON YOU!"<p>

Fitting into this "dress" was suprisingly a breeze, I thought it was going to get stuck over my head and I might have to cut this fabric wonder.  
>Walking out of Lissa's newly trashed ensuite bathroom, everybody's mouths dropped. Including Dimitri's. Haha. The look of desire over both Adrian's and Dimitri's faces sent a shiver up my scandly clad body. Two guys wanting me for two different reasons, well kinda different reasons.<br>A sense of deja vu flashed through my mind "See something you like?" but even though I directed it at Dimka, Adrian AND Dimitri answered Yes in unison. Akward...  
>Daggers were being shot from both ends of the small dorm, although it was clear Dimitri was winning.<br>This night was going to be harder than what I initialy thought. God.

Grabbing for the vodka bottle I skulled half of it then almost sat (almost) on Dimitri's head, before he steered my ass to the side, again shivers were sent up my body. He actually TOUCHED my butt, IN FRONT OF OTHER PEOPLE. My face must've displayed the shock of what just happened because Dimitri leant over and whispered into my ear "They know". I would never get over his slight accent,it was just so frickin hot!  
>Looking around I saw everyone nodding, as if they heard Dimitri's whisper. But me being Rose I broke the uncomfortable silence.<br>"well, guess I can do this in public now" I reached up and kissed Dimitri's sweet lips long and hard, hearing awwwws from lissa and mia, but groans from Adrian, Christian and Eddie. I finally broke of the delicious kiss when I felt everyones eyes piercing into my back.

"Right-o" Lissa began "Games! What should we play first?"  
>My mind went to the first thing it always did when I heard the word "Games"<br>"TRUTH OR DARE!"

A/N: o.k a bit longer than the last chapter, don't know if it's any good because the tv was blaring in the background when I was watching this lol. Comment/review please...it's getting harder to think of other things to write! Again thanks to all the people who reviewed!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Yay! MORE PEOPLE MORE REVIEWS! WOW PEOPLE ACTUALLY LISTEN TO ME! WOOP WOOP. Now down to serious stuff...HAHA ME SERIOUS UVE GOT TO BE KIDDiNG. Thanks for suggestions everyone! Didn't know I was any good at writing...still in shock that people ACTUALLY listen to me! Righty-o writing time...truth or dare...this is gonna be fun! Thanks again! Oh and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't try these dare at home...my imagination is kinda wild :p

Drunken woops were made by everyone (including Dimitri!), everyone except Lissa. Sure she was still drunk but the sound she was making was more of a sob, she didn't like playing truth or dare with anyone...especially me. She knew what I was capable of.  
>"Are you sure Rose?I mean we couldn't just play spin the bottle or something?" Drunk worried people sound funny.<br>"Are you kidding?" I asked in a slightly hysterical voice, vodka does that to you "This is my speciality! Come on! Only one round!"  
>With a lot of persistance, Liss finally reluctantly agreed on the condition that I wasn't too nasty. Me nasty? NEVER!<br>"I'm first! I'm first!" I jumped up then fell back down, again almost sitting on Dimitri's head. "Right, adrian...hmmmmm. OH! Ok Adrian you have to Skull a bottle of Russian Vodka, run into the courtyard yelling 'FLUFFLY'S COMING TO GET ME! AND SHE'S PLANNING WORD DOMINATION!' All while your in the nude"  
>The look on Adrians face was priceless, his skin momentarily paled more than what a Moroi's skin tone should look like but quickly regained it's colour by flushing crimson red with embarressement.<br>"Umm ok" Adrians voice deep and husky because of alchohol overdose.  
>"Yay! You strip down, I'll get my camera, 2 bottles of vodka and a towel"<br>Dimitri gave me a questioning look "why 2?"  
>"One for Adrian's dare and one for me and you" The look I gave him sent an obvious shiver down his spine.<br>A collective groan rang through the dorm before Eddie asked "Are we gonna do this or what?"  
>"Do this!"<br>"Do this!"  
>"What"<br>Of course, the last one was Adrian. Taking a swig of Vodka I stepped out of Lissa's cosy dorm to the chilly corridoor with eddie, Mia, Lissa, Christian, Dimitri and one clothless Adrian in toe.  
>Getting to the courtyard took less than 5 minutes, great for us, a nightmare for Adrian. It was only 1am on a Saturday, so the campus was flooded with people wanting to make the most of their weekend, including the intermidiate kids. Poor guys being forced to look at Adrian that way. So so sad.<br>Dropping the towel, I started the camera and Adrian officially started the dare. god, I didn't want to look at Adrian woohoo, luckily I didn't have to because he took off like a bat out of hell stumbling with his arms waving crazily in the air. The look of horror on everybody's faces is what bought on the hysterical laughter, they looked like they had just found out that the apocalypse is coming! Adrian looked like a maniac, screaming about Fluffy coming to get him, telling people to run. He even grabbed a primary school kid and almost shook her to death, didn't help that she had burst out in tears either. One thing was for sure, if people didn't already question Adrian Ivashkov's insanity, they did now.

Back in the warm comfortable dorm, we were watching the video for a fourth time. It would never get old. After the laughter had stopped Adrian turned to me with a devilious smile on his lips,  
>"Rose, Truth Or Dare?"<p>

A/N: OOOOOHHHHHH CLIFFHANGER! Right one of the suggestions was about writing bout how everyone found out about Rose and Dimitri. Turns out I like that idea and might write another fanfiction on it. The big question is...Will you read it?  
>Commentreview tell your friends, fav authors etc. But most importantly...REVIEW! xo Extremedimka


	4. EMERGENCY DISCLAIMER FOR CHAPTER 3

A/N:OMG I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER FROM THE LAST CHAPTER...SO HERE IT IS

**Disclaimer For Chapter 3: I donot own VAmpire Academy or any of the characters, they belong to Richelle Mead**

A/N: Yea so this is a disclaimer chapter 'cause I forgot about it in the last chapter! aaaahhhhhh yea so im bored...tired...sick and have no idea if anyones gonna review the last chapter...I HATE NERVES! But apparentely people like this fanfic...first one so maybe people are just being nice...oh if you haven't noticed im just gonna babble for the rest of this chapter thingee...yea so if you wanna skip this chapter you can...or u can review it...Dunno what Adrians dare for rose is gonna b about...but its going to be revenge and you know what they say...Revenge is sweet...

check out my poll on my page...its about a fanfic crossover...dun dun 

so my throat hurts...if i have some free time tommorrow and i get around about 5 reviews ill update and try and make it REALLY long...just remember REALLY long is around about the length of a normal fanfic for me...man this feels like a blog. i should get one of those ay? maybe...but then again i will probz just forget the password like i do for everything else ;P so maybe i wont get one.

am i alowed to be babbling like this? probably not...soo ill go

p.s. you've just had a sneak peak inside the brain of extremedimka! how does it feel?

Review i ya want


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey guys! feeling a bit down cause i just finished reading betrayed (house of night series) and almost cried at the part where Stevie Rae died, yea sorry if this chapter isnt that good. Couldn't help but realise I didn't get that many reviews last chapter...damn.  
>BUT ID LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS COMMENTEDADDED ME TO THEIR FAV AUTHORS/STORIES LIST/STORY ALERTS...vampiregirlxoxo (love the name!), CaRiNeSs (hope i got the capitals in the right place oh and love the feedback), Roseskyangel (thnx for loving my story!), Gopherluv (I think you've reviewed all my chapters so far! YAY!), Jaquelinecatherine (Yay for feedback), Soon2be-guardian (thanks for loving my story aswell :p), ButterscotchAngelP (LOVE THE NAME), JosefineShield (thanks for adding me into your fav stories list!), Gregre (thanks for adding me to your fav stories list as well!), Infectious Smile ( thanks for being the first to read my chapters when I told you that they were up :p...and for making up the name fluffy. lol.), Guardian Lover (i have no idea what i was thinking when I got adrian to grab the kid and shake her...lol but yea i felt sorry for her too) and lastly Breebh14 (you'll have to read on to see her dare :p). thanks once again everyone for commenting/reviewing/reading it...Oh and if i missed your name please please please make a comment so i can put you in the next chapter...sorry!  
>Now...ON WITH THE STORY! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN...<p>

**Disclaimer ( I REMEMBERED!):** I donot own Vampire Academy or any of it's characters, they belong to Richelle Mead

Contemplating my answer, I thought about how wild Adrian's imagination is...couldn't be that bad. I mean he did have a thing for me, so he wouldnt be too horrible.  
>Right?<br>"Dare"  
>Adrian's face turned thoughtful for a few seconds before he, again, turned to me and said<br>"O.k, Rose your dare is that you have to change into your bikini, run down to the pond by the old cabin and go swimming, all while your singing the duck song making sure you use a different voice for the duck and stall owners!"  
>Not too bad...but utterly embarressing, not the bikini part (I knew I looked good in a bikini and apparently so did Adrian) but the singing. I hadn't sung the duck song since I was in kindergarten and even then I sounded horrible, hopefully my voice improved as I grew older?<p>

Closing the door of Lissa's bathroom for a second time tonight, I started to slowly shimmy out of this over poofed dress and into my best bikini ( how it got here I have no idea). My bikini was black and yellow leopard print and was a couple of sizes too small, another sign that I needed to go shopping.  
>When I stepped out of the bathroom ( deja vu anyone?) a very stunned Dimitri was looking at me, sadly Adrian was looking at me too and if Dimitri happened to turn his head...damn it. Dimitri saw Adrian gapping at my barely covered body, smacked around the head and then took off his duster and handed it to me. It smelled exactly of him (go figure), a musky sweet smell that could only ever belong to Dimitri. Not Adrian or Jesse, my very own Dimitri. The thought of Dimitri being mine bought a smile to my self, as I pulled the oversized coat over my bare shoulders.<br>Giving Lissa the camera, we walked out of the dorm (AGAIN!).  
>When we got down to the very edge of the courtyard, I shed the coat and got ready to run. Lissa was my countdown person and on three I would run so Fast no-one will notice it is me. "1...2...3 GO!" Lissa screamed.<br>I bolted from the warmth of other people and into the coldness of a winter night, then the singing began.  
>"A DUCK WALKED UP TO A LEMONADE STAND, AND HE SAID TO THE MAN RUNNING THE STAND 'HEY!GOT ANY GRAPES?'.<br>THE MAN SAID 'NO WE JUST SELL LEMONADE. BUT IT'S COLD. AND IT'S FRESH. AND IT'S ALL HOMEMADE. CAN I GET YOU A GLASS?'  
>THE DUCK SAID 'I'LL PASS'".<br>I sung (well more like screamed) the whole song right up to the pond. Diving in, i tried to block out the cold. But it was so damn freezing. When i resurfaced I began the song again.  
>"A DUCK WALKED UP TO A LEMONADE STAND, AND HE SAID TO THE MAN RUNNING THE STAND 'HEY!GOT ANY GRAPES?'.<br>THE MAN SAID 'NO WE JUST SELL LEMONADE. BUT IT'S COLD. AND IT'S FRESH. AND IT'S ALL HOMEMADE. CAN I GET YOU A GLASS?'  
>THE DUCK SAID 'I'LL PASS'".<br>I kept singing until I was blue in the face and had to be dragged out by Dimitri and eddie. Thankfully one of the drunken minds remembered to bring a towel, ( hoping it wasn't the same one that Adrian had used) I wrapped the rough material around my numb shoulders. Dimitri carried me back to the dorm ( cause he was the only one capable...dunno if that's a compliment or an insult?).  
>And when we finally got back, I really didn't feel like playing truth or dare anymore, the others sighed but when I sneaked a glance at Lissa she was sighing into Christian. Time to go. I said my goodbyes and was soon followed by Dimitri. He followed me to my dorm, right to my door.<br>Kissing him goodbye I plopped down on my comfortable bed, surrendering to sleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

A/N: DON'T WORRY PEOPLE THIS ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER! THERE WILL BE ANOTHER! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT...IM KINDA TIRED...LIKE ROSE (LOL) READ/COMMENT/TELL EVERYONE! XO EXTREMEDIMKA


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** HELLO PEOPLE! Sorry couldn't update yesterday...wasn't alowed on lol. Yes...sooooooo...this is an on the spot chapter. why you ask? because i have no idea what i'm gonna read about...and im tired...Oh...yea writing ohk...Oh just a heads up im gonna write a note to everyone (4 people...how sad) who reviewed last chapter. Cause i feel like it :) Oh this chapter is a bit kinda gruesome...a real twist from the other stuff I've been writing...  
><strong>NOTE TO CaRiNeSs:<strong> This is my first time I'm reading the house Of night series...I finished Chosen (think that's what its called. It was the 3rd book anyways) yesterday. Spent all day reading lol. The books are really weird...especially with Zoeys issues with Heath, Loren and Eric...but they are growing on me...hope you take up reading them again :)...there's gonna be a movie as well apparentely..!  
><strong><span>NOTE TO INFECTIOUS SMILE: <span>**Pretty sure you did make up fluffy...cause i didnt...either did fluffy...  
><strong><span>NOTE TO JAQUELINECATHERINE<span>**: hAHA i love the duck song too! Maybe my tiredness is making my stories better! Cause im more tired each chapter I write!...It's a possibilty?  
><strong><span>NOTE TO GOPHERLUV:<span>** Thanks soooooooo much for reviewing EVERY SINGLE chapter! Don't worry ill make sure i keep this story on for ages before I give up on it! and will keep writing more...lol

ON WITH THE STORY!(Im listening to Nirvana/the foo fighters so sorry if it's bad or kinda weird :P, oh and nickleback!)

Disclaimer: I donot own Vampire Academy or any of the characters, they belong to Richelle Mead

"Hell-o, hell-o, hell-o, how low. Hell-o, hell-o, hell-o, how low" My alarm radio blared, playing my favourite Nirvana song, Smells Like A Teen Spirit. Getting slowly out of my bed, I grabbed my shower stuff and, well had a shower.  
>Taking only 10 minutes (a new Rose record!), I tapped into Lissa finding out that the gang were all ready and waiting in her dorm. Hurrying I grabbed my second skin black jeans, my fitted black foo fighters forever tshirt and a black cardigan (see a pattern?) and almost ran all the way to Liss's dorm.<br>Arriving, I knocked (more like thumped) on Her door, but almost at the same time Mia opened the door.  
>"Oh! Hey Rose, I was just about to come get you!"<br>"Well, I'm here now and full of the best of Rose!" Wow, were the hell had that came from...the best of Rose?  
>Confused but still smiling MIa stepped aside and announced my arrival, which was promptly followed by a smart ass comment from none other than, Christian. What Lissa saw in him, I have no idea. He was always so sinical and sarcastic, although sometimes he was understanding, like an older brother. OMG! What the hell is happening to me! I'm becoming all weird and nice!<br>Startled by my thoughts, I quickly changed the topic in my mind "NIce weather today" "Yea, very clear unlike yesterday. It was horribly cold yesterday" AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M TALKING TO MYSELF!  
>My face must've been a look of horror, because I heard Lissa ask If I was alright in the distance. Wanting to speak but couldn't I began screaming. A long and excruciatingly painful shriek that bought my hands up to my skull, as if I was begging God to stop the noises. Stop the pain. Stop the insanity.<br>Finally making progress ( in the way of words) I yelled "OH GOD! YOU'VE GOT TO MAKE IT STOP!"  
>I could feel my heart rate raising rapidly, each beat was like another burst of pain was being pumped into my body. I was scared. I was terrified. What was happening to me? Would I survive? Am I crazy? But most of all why me? Why did it have to be me that was shadowkissed? Why did I have to fall in love with my off limits mentor? Why was it me that had to witness the death of Mason? Why? Why? Why?<br>Breaking out of my mind haze, I realised another voice joined the other frantic voices. My screaming increased as I dropped to my knees and began digging my sharp nails into the side of my head, Drawing blood. In little droplets it ran down the side of my face, from the corner of my eye I could see the tiny crimson tears falling.  
>The pain inside my head exploded and the white haze in front of my eyes grew to impare my vision completely. Still conscious and screaming, I felt someone's cool hands on my feverish body. I was being moved. The sudden jolt made my body react severly, I leant partially out of the person's grip and puked up taste left in my mouth was horrid and made me gag. Puking again. I kept puking until it felt as though there was nothing left to come up. My mind was drifting father and father away and pretty soon I blacked out from the pain.<p>

Waking up, I felt groggy. Like I had skulled 5 bottles of vodka last night and this was the hangover. My eyes fluttered open to look at the warm brown caring ones of someone else. Dimitri!  
>"Hey" His face expressed relief, as well as love. God I loved him.<br>"Heyllo comrade!" My voice was chirpy, unusual  
>"Rose" Oh God, serious Dimitri had arrived "What happened to you?"<br>Thinking about it, I had no idea. All I could remember was alot of pain and screaming.  
>"No frikin idea, honest! But it was scary"<br>"Tell me about it" He muttered. Standing up he walked into a side room emerging with the doctor, great more people to question me.  
>"Hello Rose, Im Dr. Portowski" Portowski, haha "What can you remember from the morning of your accident?"<br>"I have no idea, all I know is that is hurt like hell" The doctor's face was thoughtful for a moment  
>"Well, your cuts have healed up, but far slower than what they should've" Cuts?<br>"Wait. What do you mean cuts? And slower? I've only been here a day" Frustrated and tired, I felt tears spilling from my sore eyes.  
>Dimitri and Dr. 'Portowski' shared sympathetic looks.<br>"Rose you've been in a self inflicted coma for one week now"

A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN! Different ay? I just felt like doing this chapter...cause I thought it might get more drama! YAY FOR DRAMA! Righty-o comment/review/tell others etc. xo extremedimka


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: HAE PEOPLE! Hows it going? I think I'm gonna listen to the same music as I did last night...cause it seemed to help :) Yay! Sorry if this chapter isn't that long cause well, im tired...AGAIN! I should try sleeping in once in a blue moon. Lol, well here goes nothing...well not nothing...just nothing much...I don't make very much sense...lol review PLEASE! SORRY BUT THIS IS REALLY SHORT, MAINLY CAZ IM NOT ALOWED ON THE COMPUTER FOR THAT MUCH LONGER AND I WANNA UPDATE TONIGHT :)

Disclaimer: I donot own Vampire Academy or any of the characters, they belong to Richelle Mead (damn.)

"What. The. Hell" I said it more like a statement than a question. BUt I had a right, I had just been told that I had been in a self induced COMA for a week! Well, it explained Dimitri's stubble. OH MY GOD! Had he been here all the time? I probably looked like shit. Just shoot me now. Damn it.  
>But more importantly what had I missed? One week was enough time to kill someone, introduce some crazy diet or have a fling with a teacher (cough cough).<p>

"Rose" Dimitri's sweet voice interupted my internal babbling "Dr. Portowski has something to tell you"  
>I looked expectantly at the doctor, her face was filled with sorrow. Shit.<p>

" Rose, when you blacked out, we discovered that a tumor on your brain had exploded. Luckily your body healed the internal damage, although the scars on the side of your head could potentially be permanent. And you won't be able to persue a career as a guardian, as that could trigger another tumor. I'm sorry"

Her voice was sincere and depressing, she probably has to deliver news like this all the time. Me, however wasn't. I broke down in uncontrolable sobs, tears ran down my dirty face and onto the smelly hostipal sheets. God, I hated my life. It just goes from one diasaster to the next. I couldn't be a guardian, I will never be able to fight side by side with Dimitri. Ever. But what I really wanted to know was, why hadnt my shadowkissed abilities healed me? Or why hadn't Lissa. Lissa. Why wasn't she here?

"Where's Lissa?" I demanded. By now the doctor had left and it was only comrade and me.  
>"She hasn't been seen since the accident" Great so now it's an 'accident' "We thought that maybe you would be able to tell us when you woke up"<br>Ok so Lissa has been missing for a week. Why hadn't people been looking for her? Isn't her safety paramount? She's the last in her line and they were waiting for me to wake up, even when there was no certanty what so ever that I was going to wake up. Jeez, the system has really dropped in the past couple of years.  
>Interupting whatever Dimitri was saying I said "You know, I'm really tired"<br>With an astonished look on his face, he kissed my forehead then left. Now to find Lissa.

I tried hard to enter her head, but I couldn't. Or when I did she shoved me out. Wherever she was, she didn't want me there.  
>Ignoring her wishes I got up off the bed. Pulling at all the tubes connected to me, I ran. Running made my head feel light and airy, but I continued anyway. Carefully opening the infirmary door, I realised it was snowing outside, well here goes nothing. With no idea in hell where Lissa was going, I went to the first place I could think of, the cabin by the lake. It was where we went for my dare and I had a feeling she could be there.<p>

But who knew that I would be so tired. Fatigue was getting the better of me and my head was hurting. That couldn't be good. My feet slowed and my vision blurred, oh god no not now. But before the pain set in my body began shutting down. Just before I blacked out for the second time, a figure in black caught me.

A/N: ooooooohhhhhh whos the person in black...is it Dimitri?Is it a Strigoi? or could it be Lissa? tune in next time to find out...and by next time I more or less mean tommorrow...or the next day :) thnx review tell other you know the drill :) xoxo extremedimka


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** OMG! YAY! MORE PEOPLE FAVOURITING!  
>!...If ya cant tell im happy! But im also hungry...aaahhhhh I would kill for some chocolate right now but not literally kill someone. lol. Im gonna get some food be right back...<br>**1 minute later...**  
>haha i timed...literally. Ah fav tv show is on...mustnt go to tv. must write for followers.<br>right im gonn write the chapter and eat my overly sour orange...

any minute now...

ok official story begin (did I spell official right?)

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I donot own Vampire Academy or any of it's characters, they belong to Richelle Mead.<p>

I was surrounded by the smell of oak trees, but something wasn't right. The smell was weird, almost false. Opening my eyes I realised the oaky air was coming from a spray can that an unfamiliar dhampir girl was holding. Before she had realised I was awake I skillfully grabbed the nearest object (Turned out to be a fire poker. Score!) and sneeked up behind her. She was about the same height as me and had jet black hair, she was tanned and was wearing short black shorts, combat boots and a camo dark green singlet top, almost the spitting image of well, me! Scary.

As if she knew I was behind her, she spun around with inhumane speed and gave me a curious look as she looked at where my hand grasped the metal fire poker.  
>"What are you doing?" She looked and sounded the same age as me, although her eyes were a brilliant blue.<br>Before she could say any more, I jumped for her. She quickly dodged it.

"I'm not going to hurt you, actually I saved you"

That stopped me.

"What?"

"I. SAVED. YOU. And all the people you care about"

"Bullshit!" I yelled and pounced for her again, anticipating the movement again she dodged. I swung the rod towards her face, somehow she grabbed it and twisted it out of my sweaty palm. Never before was I so scared of what was about to happen.

"If you don't stop now you're going to hurt yourself, or I'm going to have to" She didn't sound the least bit threatening but I still managed to think of what she could do to me. Broken limbs. Cracked skull. Death.  
>I sunk to the floor, admiting my defeat.<p>

"Good, now do you want to see your friends?"

"Of course" I managed to pant between laboured breaths. I didn't even know that I was tired, let alone sweating.

"Then come with me" She replied camly. But did I trust her? Yes, I did.

Hurrying to my feet, I began to follow her. She lead me out of what I believed to be the lounge and off into a series of hallways. The halls were decorated with photos of royal moroi and their dhampir guardians, dressed in the usual black attire.  
>Coming to the end of the ginormous hall, the unnamed dhampir opened a heavy bolted steel door, revealing a bunch of dhampir and moroi, all sitting comfortably in a humongeous den.<p>

Spotting Lissa, I entered the large room with no delay. Hurrying over and tackling her, she finally noticed I was there.

"Rose!" Lissa couldn't keep the grin of surprise off her face.

"Oh my god, I've been so worried about you!"

Lissa's smile widened "You didn't need to, I was here all along"

Looking around, I realised Christian, Mia, Eddie, Adrian and O.M.G Dimitri! was also here.

"Wow, you guys through a party and not even think to invite me?" I said faking anger

"Rose, this isn't a party" Dimitri stated, god it was good to hear his voice again "This is a bunker"

"Well, why are we in a bunker for? Aren't they only used for a bomb scare or giant strigoi attack?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Christian roll his eyes, sigh, then collapse onto one of the beanbags.

"Yes, Rose. There's going to be a strigoi attack" God, Christian can be soooo annoying

"Rose, we don't know that much, if anything Christian could be right" Dimitri replied " You'll have to ask Asya, she's the one that lead you in here"

Expecting her to be there when I turned around, I swiftly spun. But when I was fully facing the door, she wasn't there and the door was closed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** O.k new person! i WILL GET INTO DETAILS ABOUT HER IN ANOTHER CHAPTER! But just for starters her name is Nastasya...pronounced Nas-ta-sya. Asya is her nickname (as-ya), its russian...yea ill get into the more detaily details later. But for now read/review/tell others! xoxo extremedimka


	9. A bit about Nastasya

A/N: k...im updating again! yay! Cause Im on a roll... yay!Review!YAY! Its short

* * *

><p>I'd been here a week now and it just keeps getting better and better. Everyday a new piece of technologyentertainment comes in. Yesterday it was an ipad, the day before that it was an iMac. And even better, Dimitri and I got to act like a real couple, with no outside rules stopping us. It was heaven.

But on the very first day I had requested to see asya, the day that I actually got to talk to her was today.

*Knock, knock* Someone (probably asya) was tapping on Lissa's and mines bedroom door.

"come in" I called out to the stranger behind the door. I had to turn down the surround sound stereo for the person to actually hear me though.

The steel door slowly creeked open, causing it to make an annoying screeching noise and in popped asya's head, followed by her short body.

"Yea?" Not the best of conversation starters. So, I got straight to the point.

"Who are you and what is going on here?"

Sighing and sitting down on one of the two couches that were situated at either ends of the room she began.

"My name is Nastasya Roksana Kuznetsov. I'm 17. I was born in Vyborg, Russia but when I was 2, me and my twin brother, Daniil Serafim Kuznetsov were shipped over to America because of a family despute. I gr-"

"So what you're saying is that you and your twin brother were sent over to America when you were two because your parents had a fight?"

"More or less, now can I carry on or are you gonna interupt me again?"

"Go on"

"Thanks. Right, We grew up in an academy, much like you did and were basically raised by whoever felt like it. I've been at that academy ever since, until now. I was called out from my 'academy' and asked to protect a bunch of moroi and dhampirs, like yourself."

"But why?" My curiousity was growing by the second

"Can't tell you that I'm sorry" She was standing up to go when I realised something.

"Hey! How did you know I grew up in an academy?" My voice was accusatory

"I know a lot about you. About all of you" And then she left.

* * *

><p>AN: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN...answers about nastasya are well...answered...some of them at least :) I UPDATED TWICE TONIGHT...YOU SHULD ALL REVIEW TWICE...ONE FOR EACH CHAPTER :P Please! xoxo extremedimka


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ohk everyone! i am writing on the spot here people! I have no idea where the story is gonna go...would love some suggestions!  
>Anyway hope this is good!I warn you its gonna be short...i have a time limit!<p>

disclaimer: I donot own VAmpire Academy or any of it's characters, they belong to Richelle mead. But I do own Nastasya.

* * *

><p>Waking up to another day of paradise I began to plan out my morning.<p>

Shower

Breakfast at the all you can eat buffet

Playing a game on the wii, with dimitri YAY!

Snack

Visit the nail salon with Liss and Mia

Lunch!

This place was the best! You could suggest something and then the next day it's in the den ready to entertain! It caters to everyones needs and wims :p. But something didn't feel right. There wasn't the normal noise of the tween dhampir boys playing hockey in the halls or the usual girls telling them to quieten down.

Call me paranoid but I think that for whatever reason we were bought here in the first place, had either just happened, just begun or was in progress.

Grabbing the nearest clothes I could find, I dived into the ensuite shower. When I emerged I was wearing pale blue denim short shorts, a slightly oversized university sweater (with a black singlet underneath) and my trusty black combat boots. Bursting out of the exquisite room, I found the hall empty. strange.

The kitchen was empty.

The den was empty.

The bathrooms were empty! (Ichecked...so what!)

Everyone had abandoned me? No that couldn't be possible! How could they leave me, Rose Hathaway Badass almost guardian, behind!

Even Dimitri is gone! I thought he loved me! Wouldn't he have came and got me? Then out of the corner of my eye I saw something.

Moving closer I realised it was a trap door. Their escape route? Or a secret bunker in a bunker?

Opening the steel iron door, I stepped in. Assuming it would be something out of the Indiana Jones movies, I was suprised. There was artwork on the flawless (steel) walls and plush red (ironic, much?) carpet.

It took ages to finally get down to another door.

But this door was different. It looked like wood.  
>With wood carvings and a wood handle.<p>

And when I opened the fake wooden door I was astonished.

* * *

><p>AN: OOOHHHHHHHH I'm like queen of cliffhanger...sorry it took so long with the update. I had an assignment. Still haven't finished it...still should be doing it at this point in time. So it's your fault if I fail...jj. kk bye xoxo extremedimka :P


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: K...I know i suk at updating...mainly cause i haven't been on the computer and Have been reading...anyone know when the next Strange Angels book comes out?...so many books so little time. *sigh*  
>ANYWAY...It's gonna be short...and Im thinking of ditching it caz I just found my book with all my fanfiction ideas...and this isn't a very good one...just saying.<p>

CAUTION SWEARING, VIOLENCE AND STUFF IN THIS CHAPTER...

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I donot own Vampire Academy or any of it's characters. I do own Nastasya though.<p>

* * *

><p>Standing in the very centre of the claustrophobic room was Nastasya.<p>

With a rifle.

Pointing directly at my head.

"Hello Bitch" Her voice was cold and far away, not at all like the Nastasya that had only yesterday come into my room and shared her whole family history (well not all of it...but you get my drift).

"Nastasya?" My knees were on the verge of collapsing

"Jeez, you almost sound like you had no idea this was coming"

"Sorry I didn't get the memo, must've been out when they came to tell me" I wasn't sure if my sarcasm would provoke her to pull the trigger, but I just couldn't help myself.

"God" She almost sounded exasperated. Almost "Everyone hates you. Can't you see it? Just looking at the faces when you walk into a room makes it obvious"

My face turned down. People didn't hate me...did they? Sure I was rude and a bitch sometimes but I didn't think I was that bad. Dimitri loved me, right?

"Dimitri loves me"

"No...he doesn't. Dimitri does in no way love _you_. I mean you suck! You're a back stabbing Bitch who is trying to get him fired!" _Fired?_ Why the hell would I want Dimitri fired? ThaT would mean I'd never see him again. And saying that Dimitri didn't love me? What does this self righteous Creep know anyway?

Through clenched teeth I managed to say

"Where. Is. Every. One?"

"I shot them. There all in the cellar, rotting away. Dying a slow and painful death, hopefully they are dead by the time I let the dogs in to clean up the remainders of them" That's it.

I lunged at her. Hands balling into tiny fists momentarily forgetting she had a gun.

The barrell came to face me but I quickly dogded before the bullet could rip through my forehead.

Rolling on the floor, I kicked at her knee. Not enough to break something. Not yet.

My vision was splotched with red but I didnt care, i couldn't stop the adreniline.

I stood up straight punching her in the face as a distraction right before the main event.

I lined my foot up, directly side ways of her knee cap and kicked. I kicked with all my might. All the fury over what she had just done and what she had said.

No-one kills Rose HAthaway's friends and gets away with it.

And noone defienetly tells Rose HAthaway her boyfriend doesn't love her.

A heart wrenching scream ripped through the tiny room. Nastasya clutching her leg, fell sideways with a distinctive crunch that told me I didn't only break her knee.

I grabbed the rifle and ran. I ran back to the cold silent dorm to bawl my eyes out.

That night I cried for Dimitri, for Lissa, for Adrian and for everyone else that had to die.

I blamed myself for not being there. I was Lissa's guardian, I should've died. Not her.

The pain was too much. Grabbing the cold metal of the gun, I raised it so it was level with my head.

If I couldn't be with them I would have to join them. So this long sorrow filled aching hole in my heart would bother me no more.

I pulled the trigger.

Blackness enclosed my vision. My body shaking.

Then I woke up.

* * *

><p>AN: Haha Im so mean! lol now im gonna start a new fanfic...a crossover of Vampire Academy and Strange Angels :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)...I will end up finishing this one though...


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: OHHHHHHHHHHH last chapter I think...BUT NEVER FEAR I'LL POST ANOTHER FANFIC STORY...( either Strange Angels Lili St. Crow, Vampire Academy do i even have to say the author?, Fallen Series Lauren Kate etc.)...TONIGHT!  
>haha this was fun writing this...sad that is going since it is my very first ever Fanfic...COMMENT! LONG LIVE GAMES, FUN AND ROSE!<p>

Oh yea I meet an author (ya know just LAUREN KATE!) and i was inspired...so im gonna try and write the best chapter ever! No promises that it's gonna be long!

Disclaimer: I donot own Vampire Academy or any of it's characters, but I do own Nastasya

* * *

><p>Cold sweat plastered my tanned face as I lay gasping for breath on a stark white hospital bed. I was looking up at the strangely textured ceiling of St. Vlad's lonely infirmary...WTF?<p>

A squeak echoed in the scarily empty room, indicating someone had walked through the old decrepid door.

"Rose?" A small female voice sounded bouncing of the stupidly bare walls. Lissa.  
>I immediately attempted sitting up, but every muscle ached. Even my butt ached! I mean my ass? Why?<p>

"Stay down" Lissa chuckled as she lay her hand on my freezing shoulder. A hot sensation pulsed through my weathered body, it was the most blissful thing that had hit my body in days. She was healing me.

Wait, how had I ended up here? Last time I checked I was in a bomb bunker. Wasn't I?

"What are you doing here" My voice riddled with curiousity.

"Well, I live here? Why? Don't you want me here" A pang of sadness reached me through the bond and instantly I regreted my words.

"Oh! No, no. Of course I want you here Liss your my best friend" I grinned my biggest widest smile making her spirit (excuse the pun) lift " What I meant was aren't we supposed to be in the bunker?"

Her face showed her confusion "Bunker? Rose, we have never even set foot in a bunker. Must've been a stress dream or something cause when you started screaming and collapsed it was pretty scary"

No bunker huh? It seemed pretty real. Ignoring her diagnosis I explained my "dream" right from the start when the imaginary doctor told me that I could never be a guardian to the confrontation with Nastasya.

She was comforting and shocked in the right places and I appreciated it. But I really needed to get out of this infirmary. Damn place, if they decorated once in a while maybe I'd enjoy it here (yea right).

"Liss, I think it's time to go...I feel fine"

"Sure I'll just go and tell the nurse"

She was back in record time and before I knew it I was dressed and walking across campus when a messenger came running up to Lissa.

"Princess Dragomir, there is a new student that Headmaster Kirova would like you to meet"  
>Me and LIss glanced at each other.<p>

"Can I bring Rose?"

"Sure, but you'll need to hurry" His tone was desperate, obviously a last minute student.

We ran after him and got to the main office gasping. I mean we'd just ran from the other side of the campus, we had a right.  
>After catching our breath and fixing our crumpled clothes, we entered the foyer.<p>

Standing with her back to us was a realitively short girl with long brown hair, but what suprised me was when she turned to face us.  
>I let out an absent-minded gasp. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of me, like she was seeing me but her mind was elsewhere.<p>

"Hello girls. This is Nastasya she'll be joining us for this year at St Vladimir's Academy. Nastasya this is Rosemarie Hathaway and Princess Vasilissa Dragomir" Kirova introduced.  
>"Hello Rose, Princess" Nastasya said looking at me with a little smirk.<br>Oh Hell No.

* * *

><p>AN: Weeeeellllllll thats it! WOW it's gone so fast. haha I sound like an after school special that has run out of time. lol. Review! look out for my next fanfic...any requests please tell me in your review! PLease! Im thinking of a chat room kinda thing...dunno.  
>xoxo extremedimka<p> 


End file.
